Be There For You
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Ahadi is surprise he could be one of the first cubs to greet the princess that has been born. He couldn't help but feel protective over her. He makes a promise he has no idea he'll be keeping.


**Arashi: I love the idea of what if thing during Mohatu's reign which I'll admit been inspired by several good comics on Da to give birth to this idea. Ahadi would at least be a few months older then Uru in this piece which will have their first meeting and hints of ocs around which is more of backup characters for now.**

**Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney though original characters feature and semi-plot belongs to me. No money made off this oneshot/fic.**

Warnings: AU, fluff, ocs

Be There For You

Summary: Ahadi is surprise he could be one of the first cubs to greet the princess that has been born. He couldn't help but feel protective over her. He makes a promise he has no idea he'll be keeping.

* * *

><p>Yawning while laying in the shade under the majestic rock of the famous pride lands he been taken to by his mother a few days prior, a small yellow fur cub sighs waiting for the king to call him to talk about something. Why does King Mohatu want him, Prince Ahadi, younger brother of Kito and son of King Dumai and Queen Hazina of the Western Seacoast pride to come to the majestic Pridelands? Sure he doesn't have a betroth but it doesn't have to deal with that does it? He shakes his head not bothering letting the thought cross his mind despite his age which many have no idea how smart the cub really is which is fine for him personally.<p>

"Tired young one?" A deep male voice catches the cub's attention which Ahadi stares into warm brown eyes of Mohatu who smiles down at him which he returns shyly.

"Yes sir," Ahadi answers truthfully sitting up straight only to have his ears twitch at the sound of screams coming from one of the caves in pride rock noting the look of regret and urgency in the King's eyes. "You can go see the queen, sir. Our conversation can wait."

Mohatu sighs wanting to be with his mate but orders are orders. Males aren't allowed in the birthing den until the mother is ready and the cub been born. He glances at the cub before him seeing quite a bit of potential in him. 'Yes he would make a fine successor if I have a daughter. If I have a son he would have an advisor so it works either way.' The king thought seeing the cub holds himself like a prince he is which makes him smiles.

"I would but the times not yet for me to enter," The deep brown fur lion replies getting a nod in response. "Ahadi I want you to promise to watch my cub. Be his or her friend and help guide them in the Circle of Life. Can you do this young prince of Western Seacoast pride?"

Sitting even straighter the cub answers truthfully, "I promise to do so sir."

Mohatu smiles knowing his future cub is in good hands but couldn't say more when the shaman Babu helping his mate Fadia comes from pride rock with a kind and friendly smile. With a bated breath the king ask the mandrill "Is everything okay?"

"Yes old friend, Fadia and your cub are very much fine," The mandrill answers patting the king on his shoulder then looks to the small yellow cub with a grandfather like smile. "The queen requests your presence young cub besides the King."

"Thank you," Ahadi reply bowing his head letting Mohatu leads him up Priderock to the cave where the queen is resting with her new cub nursery a few minutes prior.

"Fadia, I'm here and brought Ahadi with me," the king calls standing in front of the den which he heard a tired voice reply back.

"You can enter."

Ahadi waits until Mohatu walks in first before following. He could hear the gasp of shock then hush conversation between the royal couple as he wait to move forward. He sighs with relief seeing the queen beckoning him closer. He peers at the queen's paws to find a small bundle with red-brown pelt and creamish tan colored paws and muzzle. He blinks with surprise finding the eyes blink open finding a pair of red eyes staring at him follow by a mewl making him smile. The strong urge of protectiveness goes through the cub which he vows silently to protect this cub before him

"Her name is Uru," Fadia tells the Western Seacoast prince watching with a kind smile.

"Hi Uru, I'm Ahadi." The cub begins slowly then continues with a stronger tone. "I'll be there for you no matter what. I promise to protect you and be your friend for the rest of my life."

At the moment the cub didn't realize how true his words would be or how it would change his life. This promise would stand true after he leaves to his pride once more for a couple of months before coming back for good after the arrangements been even more settle. He would become the Princess's best friend and be there for the upcoming events of her becoming the future queen of the Pridelands. But that's a different story all together.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
